


All Within My Hands (Dream SMP One shot requests)

by choccy__o



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Communication, Fluff, Grayson | Purpled Needs a Hug, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Manipulation, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Polyamory, Queerplatonic Relationships, Ranboo Angst (Video Blogging RPF), poly boys meetup!, we stan healthy communication
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29164386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choccy__o/pseuds/choccy__o
Summary: A collection of oneshots and requests surrounding members of the Dream SMP
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Grayson | Purpled & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 17
Kudos: 63





	1. Intro and Rules

Hello, welcome to my oneshot requests!

**RULES:**

I will write about basically anything, I would say my strongest area is in angst or hurt/comfort but I would love to write some fluff!

 _things I enjoy writing about_ :  
-sbi family dynamics  
-ranboo angst  
-lgbt characters/coming out  
-mental disorders/coping  
-tommy and Tubbo friendship

 _Ships I am most comfortable writing about are:_  
-dream and george  
-fundy and dream  
-sapnap and karl and quackity  
-skeppy and badboyhalo

 _Things I will not write about_ :  
-Smut or sexual themes (I mean they can get a few heavy smooches if I feel like it ig, just absolutely no smut)  
-extremely graphic gore  
-shipping of minors or those who are uncomfortable with shipping

what to specify in a request:

-relationship

-setting (smp, irl, or au)

-context or trope (hurt/comfort, fluff, coming out, etc.)

-basic plot line or event

**REQUESTS ARE CURRENTLY... OPEN ✅**

note: I may not reply to your comment until the one shot is completed! I check comments almost daily so I most definitely have seen it.


	2. Not Yet (Skephalo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skeppy is not in a good place, mentally or physically. And the only thing keeping him afloat is his love for bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warnings: self harm, depression, mental hospitals

It was that day in spring, before everything happened where Skeppy realized. He and bad, Skeppy and Bad, were having a picnic in the park down the street from Skeppy's house. 

Well, it may as well have just been Bad's house too, for all the movie nights he ended up falling asleep on Skeppy's shoulder and waking up in Skeppy's bed with the taller boy's arms around him. He never complained either, and it was never awkward to wake up in each other's arms. They fit together perfectly.

Skeppy secretly cherished those nights, hiding them like precious bills under his mattress that no one else would ever learn of. They were his little secrets that he hoped to maybe one day share with Bad.

Bad of course had brought a basket of muffins to the picnic as he couldn't resist the urge to unironically buy into his catchphrase. Skeppy could tell bad was embarrassed by it, but the muffins were delicious and He loved that his friend had been nice enough to share.

They ate sub sandwiches and muffins and drank lemonade after settling down under a shady tree which had enough room for Skeppy to sit against, and for Bad to lean back against him. At first, Skeppy's cheeks had heated up, but he reminded himself that they woke up in the same bed together multiple times a week, so this wasn't so awkward.

It was adorable to Skeppy when Bad began pointing out cloud shapes, and Skeppy couldn't help but simply bask in the warm sun and Bad's presence as he enthusiastically pointed at a duck shaped cloud with a _quack!_.

Skeppy burst into laughter then, hugging the other boy tighter. And the realization hit him like a truck, the realization that his obsession with the other boy went much further than their friendship. 

It was much more, as he was overwhelmed with the urge to suddenly sweep Bad into a kiss. But he couldn't risk hurting Bad, their friendship was too important to throw away on a whim. 

"God, I love you Bad."

Bad giggled and blushed-goddamn he was so cute when he blushed-turning to look back and up at Skeppy.

"I love you too Skeppy!"

The only difference, Skeppy noted with a twinge of pain, was that Bad loved him in a different way than he loved Bad, and it would most likely never change.

.

.

.

Skeppy woke up with a start, hearing the nurse call his name. Fuck.

The scene in the park, with Bad's smiling face and bright eyes, drifted away deep into Skeppy's mind. He almost started yelling, missing the blissful feeling, but he knew if he did, the psychiatrists would be even more concerned for him and he would not be allowed to leave anytime soon.

He regretted everything he had done to land him in this place, especially because he could only see Bad twice a week. The nurses had said it was best for his "psychological recovery," but Skeppy didn't know how much longer he could hold on without Bad there with him.

Luckily, it was only two more weeks until he was released. He had been checked in two weeks prior, right after he had… cut a bit too deep after a stressful day and Bad had found him bloody and almost passed out on the time floor of his bathroom. 

It wasn't life threatening at all, the doctor had said, but his mental state deemed him of requiring four weeks of monitoring.

The worst part of it all was seeing the devastated expression on Bad's face as he explained to him that he was depressed, and the self harm wasn't a one time thing- it was his only release, (other than Bad's warm hugs) his only way to make himself feel better.

"-eppy? Skeppy? Are you there?

The nurse who had woken him up was still standing in front of him.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, sorry I just spaced out. Happens in the mornings." He plastered on a fake smile, hoping she wouldn't see through him. She didn't, and so she left him to get ready for breakfast.

While getting his clothes ready, he thought back to just before Bad found him. When it was just him and the blade, cool metal pressed against his warm skin with a satisfying sting.

He shook his head, clearing away the memories and with them the urges.

.

.

.

Bad had visited again later that day, and it was the widest Skeppy had smiled in a very long time. The nurses had finally given up on the 'no touching' rule, as Skeppy and Bad ended up cuddling close to the other for most of the hour. 

They even facetimed Dream and George for a few minutes, giving them updates on how Skeppy was doing. And Skeppy's own pride swelled when he could say he was doing better without lying. The call had ended when George asked did the two of them were dating yet, and with a burning red face Bad practically crushed the disconnect button.

But the hour had to come to an end, and as always Bad left Skeppy with a teary eyed hug, Skeppy retreating to his bed for the next few hours to sulk. 

He knew it made the nurses almost rethink when he would be allowed to leave, but it was almost as if they understood the situation he was in, with Bad being one of the only things he was holding on for.

.

.

.

Bad was going to visit again today, and Skeppy had to admit he had woken up in a great mood. He would be released in less than a week; The idea of being home with Bad again kept a permanent smile on his face. Even the morning nurse noticed, complimenting his chipper mood.

Bad giggled when he walked in and saw the grin on Skeppy's face, and he quickly pulled Skeppy into a familiar hug. Skeppy giggled back, embracing his best friend.

They cuddled and talked like normal, except Skeppy wasn't able to shake the thought that he wanted to kiss Bad, more than he ever did before. And when his face fell, of course Bad noticed.

"What's wrong Skeppy? Did I say something?"

Skeppy closed his eyes, pressing his palms into his eye sockets. 

"No Bad, you didn't do anything, it just…"

He pulled Bad closer, as Bad gave him a gentle look, and decided might as well do it now.

"I love you Bad." Bad seemed confused, immediately answering. 

"I love you t-"

"-Not in that way." Bad's eyes widened, and Skeppy continued.

"I'm in love with you, Bad."

Bad sighed sadly, and Skeppy could tell he was thinking. There wasn't an immediate rejection, and so he still held a little hope in his heart.

"Skeppy… I don't think we're ready for this. Maybe someday but... we're not ready, Skeppy." Skeppy's heart dropped, and he swallowed.

"How long until… until you think we'll be ready?"

"Skeppy, I can't answer that, it's you who has to recover. I'm not trying to put any blame on you at all, but this is your recovery process and I want to make sure you're safe and healthy before I… put any burden on you."

Skeppy felt hot tears well up in his eyes, but he held them back. He didn't want to accept that this was real, that the boy he loved was giving up on him like he had given up on himself.

"Bad, I want you now. I'm ready now." Skeppy shivered. "I love you Bad."

Bad smiled sadly, squeezing Skeppy's hand.

"And I love you too. In a more than friendly way. But I care about you too much to do this now"

Skeppy's tears now spilled out from his wavering eyes. Bad finally noticed his face, and was taken aback.

"Oh no no, don't think about it that way. Baby, what I'm saying is I'll always be here to love you, and we can take that next step when we get there… but it's not time yet."

Skeppy sadly understood, pulling Bad over to hug him. It was nice, being in the arms of his… friend again, but there was still the feeling of heartbreak that had settled between the two. Skeppy knew that bad hadn't been lying, he would wait for Skeppy for the rest of his life if he said he would, but he couldn't help but to feel as if he was holding Bad back.

But all his worries dissapeared when Bad rubbed circles on Skeppy's back, and placed a soft kiss on his hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to the wonderful friiskuss for requesting this one shot!
> 
> Could you do a non-established relationship of Skeppy/Bad, maybe from Skeppy’s POV where to go along with the mental disorders/coping, you could write about Skeppy with depression? Maybe one where he had to be involuntarily admitted to a mental hospital and Bad’s allowed to visit him, so he comforts Skeppy but it’s mainly just Skeppy missing Bad? Thank you!!


	3. I'll Always Be Here (Ranboo & Purpled)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Purpled watches as his best friend suffers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> content warnings: blood, panic attacks, death

Purpled had known Ranboo for a very long time, even before they had met in the Dream SMP with a teary hug, before Purpled had left their hometown to move to hypixel, as he was one of the best bed wars competitors. Even before that, when they were young boys, causing trouble together when their parents left them to their own devices.

Purpled fully expected Ranboo to have forgotten him, as Ranboo's memory problems caused his past to be but a blurry painting in the back of his mind, however Purpled didn't blame him for it one bit. It was how Ranboo was born, it wasn't his fault he couldn't remember some things.

And Purpled also blamed himself for leaving, which looking back he most likely left another hole in Ranboo's memories that caused him more stress than needed. Purpled could have found a way to stay, or to take Ranboo with him, to keep them together, but in the excitement of being invited to the elite hypixel ranks, he had left, and that was that.

What surprised Purpled, though, was when Ranboo came stumbling into the greater Dream SMP in the aftermath of the L'manberg explosion. The two boys had locked eyes from across the crater, then, and Ranboo let out an inhuman sob as he ran to hug his oldest friend.

It was a good surprise that Purpled was the one thing Ranboo remembered from his past. It made Purpled feel special, and maybe it was selfish, but he was almost happy that it was him and not any of their other childhood friends.

.

.

.

After eventually settling into life in New L'manberg, Ranboo showed up at Purpled's house late one night. When Purpled heard a knock and opened the door to his tall, now puffy eyed friend, he immediately pulled him into a tight hug.

And Ranboo had explained that his memories were getting much worse. Instead of gradually forgetting pieces of the past, he would find entire chunks of time lost in the day. At one point he was going on a morning fishing trip with Tubbo, and he had come to almost five hours later while going over an important legal document with Fundy.

"I'm scared, Purpled. I… I'm trying so hard not to pick sides, but I'm afraid that when I… black out I won't be able to control it."

Purpled didn't know what to say. Ranboo had changed so much from the confident, albeit forgetful boy he had once known. And it hurt him, knowing that it wasn't even the other boy's choice to change. 

"I'm sorry, boo, I really am. And… if you ever need me, I'll be right here for you. Or I'll be expanding the farm. But otherwise, I'll be right here always."

Purpled waited for a response, but eventually realized that Ranboo's breathing had evened out, and he was no longer hiccuping. Instead, the boy had fallen asleep in Purpled's arms, trapping him to the couch.

He had to admit the sight must have been funny for anyone who might have walked in. A freakishly tall enderman hybrid asleep in the arms of a human. Purpled must have been at least a foot shorter than the ender boy.

But nonetheless Purpled smiled, and shifted himself to be as comfortable as he could without waking Ranboo.

And the next morning when Ranboo woke up and had a panic attack because he didn't know where he was, or whose arms he had fallen asleep in, Purpled simply calmed him down and explained the previous night, which only brought more tears and hyperventilating. But that was okay, because Ranboo was his best friend, and he deserved all of Purpled's patience after being left alone for all those years.

.

.

.

Ranboo chose sides.

He told Purpled a few days ago about his breakdowns in the panic room, and of course Purpled gave him reassurance that he would be supportive no matter what Ranboo chose. Purpled was wary of Dream though, because why did the man have such a prominent role in Ranboo's psyche if he barely spoke to the guy?

Purpled's only theory was that all the panic and worry could be attributed to something Dream did, and Ranboo's mind had blocked out whatever happened to him to save him from… trauma?

Whatever it was, Purpled was worried. And Ranboo admitted that he had chosen to fully support L'manberg in its endeavors. But as he said before, he would always support Ranboo's choices as his friend. 

That turned out to be a mistake.

.

.

.

"We had an agreement Ranboo!"

Dream's voice rang out across all of L'manberg, echoing off of the walls of the crater below. He had the ender boy's hands tied behind his back, his sword laying meters away on the ground.

"I- I don't know what you're talking about!" Ranboo cried out, as Dream yanked his hair back.

"Oh, did you forget? Too bad. Traitors get punished. You broke the rules!" He laughed maniacally, dragging Ranboo by the hair towards the center of L'manberg.

Purpled cried out in anguish, being restrained by none other than Sapnap. He should have warned Ranboo, of course Dream was planning something!

"Traitors, my dear Ranboo, don't deserve to be happy. They deserve to lose a life."

Purpled, realizing what was going to happen, lashed against his restraints repeatedly, but Sapnap was too strong. Why was no one else doing anything? Tubbo was just standing there, watching!

His eyes were clouded by angry tears to the point where he could only listen as his best friend's cries were cut off with a thud.

.

.

.

Purpled awoke on the floor of the L'manberg road. Just where Sapnap had held him as he-

Ranboo!

Purpled, at the cusp of an oncoming panic attack, scrambled to his feet, ignoring the headache, and ran as fast as he could towards the center of L'manberg, where Ranboo was killed.

Except, when he arrived, there was nothing but a grotesquely large splatter of purple blood and a dirty rope.

They didn't even leave the body.

He had to get out of there, for fear of hurting himself or stumbling into another resident. So he dragged himself home through the haze, throwing open his door.

And there was Ranboo, sitting by the fire, alive.

"What the fuck!?"

Ranboo jumped, turning around, and Purpled saw that the boy had a nasty scar running deep into the skin on the left side of his neck, the purple blood shining beneath.

Purpled's mind must have been very complex to have created such an accurate replica of his best friend.

"Y-You're not real, I made you up so I didn't have to-"

Ranboo then interrupted him with a tight embrace, which felt more real than ever, only adding on to the confusion. Finally, the other boy spoke.

"Purpled, I thought Sapnap took you! At least Dream said he would, otherwise I would have gone back out for you!" Ranboo and Purpled were now both sobbing, struggling to breathe, but they were both there, and real.

"Wh- How did you not…?"

Ranboo stared at him for a moment, before realizing. He then reached into the pocket of his jacket, and pulled out a golden totem of undying. It's eyes, which were normally green in the legends, were nothing more than a dull yellow.

Purpled's eyes widened in shock. Those were real?

"Yeah, they're real," Ranboo said, reading Purpled's mind. "I didn't believe it either until I found it exploring a woodland mansion."

Purpled's chest fluttered, and he pulled Ranboo back in for another hug, another sob escaping his lips.

"I thought I lost you."

Ranboo took a few moments to respond.

"Don't worry, I'll always be here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> many thanks to Smphoria for suggesting this!
> 
> request:  
> just some ranboo and purpled? ranboo dying and purpled just watches, as he cant help him because hes being held back to watch his best friend suffer.


	4. I missed You (Skephalo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad has been spending quite a lot of time with the Dream Team, and Skeppy is jealous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to make Skeppy and Bad queerplatonic partners :) It's both between and outside the spectrum from platonic to romantic, and if you don't know what it is please google it because it's a very cool relationship concept!

"Skeppy!!!"

Skeppy's face split into a grin at the sound of his partner's voice. He quickly got up from his spot in his chair reading a book, dropping it open faced on the floor in the process, to run to the door and hug Bad.

"Woah, woah, I've only been gone a few hours!"

Skeppy stayed quiet and simply breathed in Bad's smell, wincing when it held undertones of sweat and dirt. 

"Yuck, you need a shower," he said, but he didn't pull away. He dropped his voice to a softer tone. "I missed you."

Bad pulled his face back and looked into Skeppy's eyes before giving him a kiss on the nose, his hands on. either side of his face.

"This manhunt was shorter than last time, though. We actually beat Dream! Ant had a great idea where we made potions and…"

Skeppy sighed as he listened to his partner begin to ramble, taking his hand and leading him to sit on the couch together. Once Bad settled down Skeppy sat sideways in Bad's lap, leaning into his chest.

Bad didn't pause in his rambling for quite a few minutes, but Skeppy was fine with it just if he could listen to Bad's voice for a while. He zoned out to the smooth sound of Bad's voice, snuggling close in his hold as he spoke of potions, and chases, and enchanting.

Skeppy was slightly… jealous that he couldn't be there to have fun with Bad. Instead of it being him there making those happy memories, it was Dream, George, Sapnap, and Ant. And he felt guilty that he was jealous, because Skeppy was perfectly fine with Bad hanging out with other people. He just wished he could be a part of it sometimes. Or have his own time with Bad.

But at the current moment, he was snuggled up, warm and safe in his partner's arms, and it was nice.

Skeppy drifted to sleep in Bad's loving embrace, Bad's excited voice filling the gaps in his drifting consciousness. He dreamed of adventure, and love, and holding Bad's hand while fleeing an ethereal white castle.

.

.

.

He woke up alone, wrapped in a blanket, instantly missing his partner's presence. He laid there for a few moments, staring at the ceiling, before stretching and standing up. Wondering where Bad was, he dragged himself to the kitchen.

There was a note on the dining table, along with a blueberry muffin.

Skeppy!! so so sorry I had to leave, I'm competing in a last minute challenge with the Dream Team today.

Love you, I'll be home for dinner <3

-BBH 

p.s. uwu

Skeppy groaned, taking the muffin and returning to the couch to mope. If his partner couldn't be there to hold him, maybe the blanket would be a good replacement. For now, at least.

.

.

.

Bad got home even later that night, missing dinner. Skeppy awoke to his partner shaking him awake.

"Skep?" Bad said. "Why'd you sleep all day? Now you won't be able to sleep tonight!" He giggled, patting Skeppy's head.

Upon waking up, Skeppy was filled with instant joy because his partner was home, but he suddenly remembered the reason he had fallen back asleep. He hadn't gotten up from his blanket nest once, except to use the bathroom, and he felt the full effect of his actions with a headache and a rumbling stomach. His mood plummeted.

"Bad," he whimpered, tears welling up in his eyes. Bad immediately pulled Skeppy into a tight hug.

"What's wrong, baby?"

Skeppy sniffled, once again breathing in Bad's scent.

"I missed you!"

"Skeppy, I haven't been gone for more than a few hours every day-"

"And then you come home and all you talk about is-" Skeppy held Bad at arm's length.

"All you talk about is Dream and George, and Sapnap, and Ant, and- and manhunts and competitions and I'm not there to be with you-" He hiccuped, his confidence plummeting as he saw the hurt look on Bad's face.

"I'm sorry," he continued, "I shouldn't be jealous but I can't help it… y- you're my partner and I love you and I want to spend time with you-"

Bad cut him off with a chaste kiss, before pulling back once again and looking sincerely into Skeppy's eyes. Skeppy held his breath.

"No… I'm sorry babe. I- I should've realized that I wasn't spending enough time with you."

The partners hugged for the umpteenth time that night, and Skeppy finally felt as if both understood the other's feelings.

Bad spoke up again.

"I can't stop helping the Dream team, I… already made the commitment. But on my off time I'll make sure not to make it about them, it'll be about us, okay?"

Skeppy made a sound of agreement, nuzzling into his partner's neck and savoring the feeling of Bad's hand running through his hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by the amazing Redsame1212!
> 
> Maybe just some skephalo angst? Skeppy being jealous of all the time Bad is spending with others? Cue Bad assuring Skeppy he loves him and ya know resolved conflict at the end lol. Platonic or romantic i'm okay with either!


	5. To have You in my Arms (Karl and Quackity and Sapnap)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poly boyfriends!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this dynamic so much you don't even know

Of course the minecraft bit had happened quite a while after they finally admitted their feelings. And it was scary displaying it to their fans- but Karl was reassured when he checked in on Quackity's chat and saw nothing but support for the polycule. Or when George's minecraft character got a little too affectionate with Sapnap's and all seventy five thousand viewers told him to back off for the sake of Quackity and Karl, or when the three were the only people left in the jackbox lobby at the end of a late night stream, Karl falling asleep to his partner's voices, (farming awes in the chat as Tommy would say) Sapnap remotely ending Karl's stream and whispering a soft goodbye to the chat.

The audience was very obviously excited that their favorite characters provided poly representation, and they made sure to show it in chat. The outpour of support made Karl's heart flutter and a dopey smile form on his face each time. Sure, the excitement may have been for the characters, but at the same time he was his character. In a way his fans gave him the support he needed to continue pursuing his relationship with Sapnap and Quackity. While the stream chats were unaware of the true feelings between the trio, it was a small comfort to know that when and if they did make their relationship public, at least some people would support them.

The first time Karl and Quackity met up, they were both disheartened by the fact that Sapnap couldn't be there with them. He was in the final stretch of his college exams and there was no way he could make it. But the two that were physically together wasted no time, spending hours cuddled up on the couch, watching cheesy movies and facetiming their boyfriend. They made sure to constantly reassure Sapnap that the time the duo spent together wouldn't take away from the trio as a whole, and when they finally did see each other in person there would be quite the makeout session. Oh, and tons of cuddles.

Karl was so happy having Quackity in his arms, he couldn't even imagine how nice it would be to have both of his boyfriends there at the same time.

It was an absolute understatement to say that the fans were excited when the two streamed together, in real life. Twitter was breaking, the social media site barely supporting the half dozen trending hashtags from dedicated stans. The pair felt so much love from the viewers, which were for the majority being so kind and sweet.

Quackity and Karl were so high energy together, showing more of their true personalities than they ever had on stream. At one point, Karl almost leaned in to give his boyfriend a quick kiss, but before their lips met he remembered the hundred thousand people watching them. Right.

Quackity played it off as a joke, making a faux horrified face at the thought of kissing "without Sapnap" (who proceeded to send their group chat a spam of heart emojis). Karl was truly glad that Q was smooth enough to deflect what actually happened, and Karl let him know this after the hours-long stream, with a deep, sweet kiss on the lips and murmured praise. Once again, the pair facetimed Sapnap and the three fell asleep together, simply basking in the presence of their partners.

Karl would be lying if he said he didn't cry when a family issue came up and Quackity had to fly home with a few hours' notice. Karl immediately missed the warmth of the younger's hand the moment he got out of the car with a kiss on the cheek and a promise to visit soon, making his way to the gate just in time.

He would be lying if he said he didn't get home and pretend his overwatch body pillow (a joke gift from Sapnap which he actually grew to love) was the smaller man. 

It wasn't the same though, lacking the warmth and spirit.

Karl hadn't seen his boyfriends in months, (still never having met Sapnap in real life) and the looming Valentine's holiday crushed him emotionally. He wanted nothing more than to always have a set of arms to hold or be held in, to always be able to look to the side and see the ones he loved.

Of course, the trio communicated about this. They had a healthy relationship built on understanding, for which Karl was grateful. However, even with the alarming amount of time spent on video calls with his partners, he couldn't shake the feeling that he was alone.

The words touch starved were brought up one night by Sapnap, and after a few moments of research Karl began to sniffle into his pillow. His boyfriends were there with him, but they weren't there, and the need to be in their arms transcended his emotional needs and moved into the physical realm. It was as if his corporeal being ached for just a small loving touch. 

The night before Valentine's day was spent watching shitty romance movies over discord, but Sapnap and Quackity decided to go to bed surprisingly early, like they were waiting to ditch Karl, and his choice in activities wasn't good enough. Karl almost cried, but stopped himself. He had had enough self pity in the past month to last a lifetime.

Instead, he ordered delivery chinese food and fell asleep to the sounds of an old stream the trio had done on the SMP, before they had officially gotten together.

Karl woke up to a knock on his door and a phone jam packed with messages, a buzz emitting every few moments. Wiping the drool off of his face, he dragged himself to the front door and opened it, only to be met with-

Sapnap and Quackity.

He burst into immediate sobs, bringing his partners into a tight embrace, eventually ending up sitting on the floor in the doorway to his apartment leaning against each other. He had trouble breathing, and the polycule took turns kissing through the admittedly gross conglomeration of snot and tears. But they could care less, because for the first time they were all physically together (and god damn, Sapnap was a good kisser).

It took a long time before any of them moved, but Quackity admitted that his leg had fallen asleep and he really needed to pee. The trio burst into laughter, soft and bright and wiping away any grief they felt over not seeing the others in person.

As Q went to the bathroom, Sapnap and Karl fell onto the couch and just held each other. And when Quackity came back out, he laid across their laps and wrapped his arms around Karl's middle. 

Karl had never felt as happy and free as he did in that exact moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the account who requested this was sadly deleted, however I had already written most of this so might as well post it!  
> ..  
> could i maybe get some wholesome fluffy karl/sapnap/quackity meeting up (irl)? thamks you <33  
> ..
> 
> Thank you for reading, Kudos and comments make me so happy! Leave comments for requests if you would like. Love you and stay safe <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, Kudos and comments make my day <3
> 
> Check the intro chapter to check if I am currently taking requests!
> 
> Come talk to me on my tumblr, mellohi-s
> 
> I love you guys, stay safe, healthy, and hydrated!


End file.
